TCG
* 1 For 1 Card * 1st Edition * Absorption * Activate * Activation requirement * Alternate artwork * Ante Rule * Archetype * Asian-English * ATK * Attack * Attack Position * Attribute * Banish * Battle damage * Battle Position * Beatstick * BKSS * Booster Pack * Bounced * Break * Broken * Burn * Card advantage * Card effect * Card pool * CC * Chain * Chain Link * Champion Pack * Clock Counter * Column * Combo * Continuous Cards * Control * Controller * Cookie Cutter * Cost * Counter * Cover card * Damage * Damage calculation * Dead draw * Deck * Deck Fattener * Deck out * Deck thinner * Declare * DEF * Defense Position * Designate * Destroy * Destroyed by battle * Direct attack * Direct Damage * Discard * Double Tributer * DRAW * Draw a card * Duel * Duelist * Effect damage * Effect Monster * Egyptian God Cards * Equipped * Face-down * Face-up * Fake Card * Fanslation * Field * Field advantage * Flip Effect Monster * Flip Summon * Flipped * FTK * Fusion-Material Monsters * Fusion Substitute Monsters * Fusion Deck * Fusion Monster * Fusion Summon * Game mechanics * Graveyard * Hand * Hand advantage * Hand destruction * Hybrid Format * Infinite loop * Inflict * Level * Life Points * Lingering Effect * Limited Edition * Lockdown * Lucksack * Main Deck * Maintenance costs * Marked card * Mass Monster Removal * Mass Spell and Trap Removal * Master Set * Match * Maximum of 3 Rule * Metagame * Mimic (gaming term) * Minimum Deck size * Mirror Match * Misprint * Missing the timing * Nerf * Negate * Netdecking * Nomi * Normal Monster * Normal Set * Normal Summon * OCG * Original artwork * Original ATK * Original DEF * Original Print * OTK * Out of Print * Overextending * Owner * Passcode * Pay * Phase * Piercing * Pick up a card * Priority * Random * Rarity * Recycling * Reduced Functionality Cards * Replay * Replica * Reprint * Resolve * Respond * Result of battle * Ritual Monster * Ritual Summon * Ruling * RFG * Sacred Beast * Sacrifice * Scoop * Searcher * Second Summon * SEGOC * Semi-Nomi * Send * Set * Set Number * Shortened and abbreviated card names and terms * Shuffle * Side Deck * Signature card * Simplified Effect Text * Special Summon * Spell Counter * Spell Speed * Spirit monster * Splashable * Stall * Staple * Starter Deck * Structure Deck * Suicide * Summon * Summoning Conditions * Support Card * Surrender * Swarm * Tag-Team Duel * Target * TCG * Tech * TER * The Trinity * Theme Deck * Token * Toolbox * Toon monster * Top-Decking * Tournament Pack * Trample * Trap Monster * Tribute * Tribute Set * Tribute Summon * Turn count * Turn player * Type * Unequip * Union monster * Vanilla Card * Variant card * Victory conditions * Wall * Zone Companies: * Konami * Shonen Jump * Shueisha * Upper Deck Company * Upper Deck Entertainment (Abbreviated UDE)